Winter Desolation
by Zuiver
Summary: Just a little drabble on RenjixOsamu! Bad summary, but this was done in one hour at two A.M.! Rated for safety.


_So cold_… The winter chill was all that I could think about as I trekked through the snow. Hugging my body tightly, I noticed my uniform was stiff to the touch. _Great_, I thought to myself in annoyance, _even my clothes are frozen_. I was sure the only reason my eyes had not long shattered was because they were closed. Silky brown hair brushed around my face as I strode raggedly along. But I was tougher than this. Pulling my Military cap farther down on my head, I began to walk faster.

My name is Yanagi Renji. At the time of this story, I was a young trainee in the Japanese military, too young, in fact, to be there. I was, in fact, only twelve, but my reputation as a genius tactician, knowledge of ancient war strategies, and my parents' influence allowed me into their ranks. However, a year of the pressure for cold ruthlessness and the heartless killing proved to be more than even my strong heart could handle. So I ran away, and this is how I came to be walking in the frosty winter air, struggling to keep warm.

My small hands were frost-nipped beneath the black gloves that covered them. Even the dark material couldn't cover the blood that I had already spilled in the name of my country, and the thought brought tears to my eyes. My face began to feel warm, but that wasn't due to my emotions. I knew this, because a moment later I began to feel dizzy, and darkness threatened to consume me. I tried to fight exhaustion, but it was of no use after 2 days of walking with no sleep, food, or water. I collapsed into the cold powder, wondering what would become of me.

I don't know how long I lay there, before a pair of larger hands gripped my shoulders, gently picking me up, and wrapping me in a large, tattered coat. My consciousness flickered as I was carried, shaking, into what I could vaguely make out as a trailer home. I was placed on a bed, and covered up with a course but thick comforter, and I drifted off again.

When I awoke, I was greeted by the sweet aroma of hot tea beside me. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I winced at the sharp pain in my left arm. I then remembered having broken it escaping from the base. Gripping the cup with my good hand, I let the warm liquid run down my throat sooting the parched tissue. Relief filled me instantly, followed by curiosity. Where was i? Looking around, I spotted what seemed to be a pile of laundry on the nearby table. This deduction was proven wrong when said pile began to move. Sitting up, a man looked over at me. He had stubble on his chin, and a limp hat forced his shaggy hair over one blue eye. "Hey, you're awake! I'm Osamu, what's your name?"

I wasn't completely sure if I could trust this man, but he did take me in.. "I'm Yanagi." I could see his visible eye widen. So the others were looking for me. It was no big surprise, really, I did have inside intelligence after all. But what did surprise me was when Osamu just turned away to his small kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread.

Handing it to me, he grinned. "Well, Yanagi-kun, how old are you anyway? You look a little old for the army!"

I nodded, accepting the bread carefully. "I'm twelve, sir."

The man whistled. "_Damn_… Well, kid, since I saved you, you owe me!" Inwardly sighing, I nodded._ So what will it be_, I wondered. _Money_? _Or perhaps he will want me to provide… _entertainment_… to his friends. _I remembered that as a common request among the older soldiers if I lost a bet to them. My feminine looks of that year did nothing to hinder them, either. Imagine my surprise, then, when I was handed a ladle, and the man simply asked of me one thing. "Cook and clean around here a bit, and you can stay here until you contact your parents."

Looking up at him, I cocked my head to the side, expecting a hook of some sort. But there was none. So instead of questioning it any farther, I simply nodded. "Thank you… Osamu-san."

Wrapping my arms gently around the smaller man's waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. "Can you believe it's already been two years since we met?" I asked him softly, stroking his messy hair with one hand.

Osamu looked up at him, smiling from beneath his fringe. "I know… I'm such a bad person!" He jokingly exclaimed, hitting himself on the had lightly. "Bad pedo! Bad!" Turning, he snuggled into my chest. "Look what I did!"

I shook my head at the puppy-like display, and kissed his forehead. "Hush, puppy…"

The older man simply smiled, before cuddling up on my chest again. It was… peaceful.

"… I'm not a catfish, you know.


End file.
